Riva
by Redaura
Summary: Rated for swearing and suicide, so far. Riva is /the/ ultimate Night Worlder. Ruthless and cruel, he isn't going to let a soulmate get in his way, but he has enemies that will do anything to wittness his downfall.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise as LJS's ain't mine. The unrecognised, (unless otherwise stated) is mine. Disclaimers always sound so pompous when I type 'em. So, enjoy the story, and tell me if you want me to continue *hint hint*. Note, I'm calling this fic Riva until I think of a better name, suggestions and criticism welcome.  
  
***  
  
She drew the blade across the skin, noting the way it neatly slit, like peel, leaving a wheal that ran with angry red.  
  
"You stupid girl." The tears scraped down her cheeks, making her eye bags glisten dully in the unripe moonlight. The greenish light filtered in through the grimy net curtains, carrying the freezing temperatures of outside into the already chilled room.  
  
The blood trickled, a slow line of movement. She started deliberately slicing across the elbow to wrist cut, driving the lethal knife deeper each time, feeling herself reach a beautiful, peaceful equilibrium.  
  
"Who could want you?" the little voice brought the inner pain back. In desperation she hacked at her arm till white bone briefly gleamed stark against the murky greys of night to be swiftly swamped over by the pouring blood.  
  
It ran a swift, swollen river, drenching her senseless fingers that lay useless on the floor. She was glad, the urgency of the blood spurting out of her arteries made her feel a little grateful. At least her own body, for once, was taking her seriously.  
  
The familiar nausea of blood loss and the black swirling dots struck her. She welcomed it, and didn't care that someone had broken the door down. Why should she? If she was dead someone might as well benefit. Not that she had much or anything worth stealing. Vaguely Alanna hoped they wouldn't interfere and wouldn't worry.  
  
***  
  
Alex Silversbane frowned at the dying human, the blood blurring his human instincts and summoning his beast.  
  
*No, mustn't eat her carcass, even if it /is/ nicely bled. I, /we/, want the fun of a nice messy execution and of cause, the satisfaction of nailing /him/.* with a sigh he yelled for Orchid to come and witch her, hoping that Orchid wouldn't be sick. For a night person and a council worker Orchid was amazingly weak sometimes. It really made you wonder.  
  
"Goddess." Orchid prayed and moved quickly to bind the mutilated flesh and stem the bleeding rattling off instructions. Gritting his teeth Alex obeyed. *Think of the cause, think of the cause,* he cautioned himself, *it'll be so much more fun this way.*  
  
***  
  
Alanna felt like shit. She wanted to die. Groaning she realised she'd tried to die. She hoped she hadn't succeeded if this was the after life, she'd just wanted to just end. She tried to roll over, but was brought up short by something on her wrist. She prayed it wasn't a hospital drip.  
  
When she finally managed to prise her crusty eyes open and focus on the sharp light she realised one prayer had been left handily answered. She wasn't in hospital. She was in a cell. A /prison/.  
  
*What the fuck...* she managed to get her brain to think, but drew up a blank after that. Where was she? How had she got here? Surly she had lost enough blood for shock to take her. The headache that was forming to a dull throbbing behind her eyes really took off, as the door was slammed gleefully open, the echo rebounding just as harshly across the bare room.  
  
"Your awake! We where worried you wouldn't make it to the execution!" The guy that was prattling cheerfully on looked like a bouncer, and definitely not human. Indifferent eyes regarded her pitilessly. "Yes," the guy mussed aloud, "we will get our revenge on Riva."  
  
Riva. She was reminded of why she had wanted to die a lot more rejection off Riva. She still couldn't just let them...and if Riva was warned then maybe she could die the way she wanted to. She concentrated on the memory of his ice pale eyes that gleamed like his fangs, his pitch-black hair that shed no relief. There, she could feel it sucking and tearing at both of them, */ there're gonna get you/* she lost the connection as a very worried warden knocked her unconscious. If he'd kept his mouth shut maybe Riva would be unaltered to the dangers that where about to befall him. 


End file.
